Lullaby for a Stormy Night
by yuriko30
Summary: When you're scared in a stormy night, all you need is a lullaby. -Lame summary, really.-


**So, this is my first ever son****gfic. I never really read songfics that much, but I'll give this a try. :D**

**Also, I can't say if I'm going to write any songfics after this.**

**I apologize for some errors and wrong grammars.**

**-yuriko30**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own The Legend of Zelda or the song "Lullaby for a Stormy Night"**

* * *

><p><strong>Lullaby for a Stormy Night<strong>

**By: yuriko30**

* * *

><p>Raindrops can be heard at a window of a little girl's room. Currently, Hyrule is experiencing a stormy night. Now, almost midnight, the little girl in her bedroom is still wide awake, her body shaking from the cold weather and also from fear.<p>

'Why does it have to have a storm right now?' the little girl thought. Her cobalt eyes began to water as she imagined monsters, from outside her window, trying to get her. She whimpered softly, as she shut her eyes close, tears escaping from her eyes.

She clutched her blanket and her teddy bear tightly, wishing that her Daddy would come and rescue her, like he did to her Mommy. But right now, her Daddy was away, having a conference with other leaders from the neighboring countries, while her Mommy had already retired to their bedroom, tired for her duties as Queen of their country.

"Please don't come to me, Mr. Monster. Please don't come to me, Mr. Monster." She chanted to herself, her body still shaking. Still chanting, she hadn't notice that her door to open slightly with a creaking sound.

"My little one, are you alright?" her mother, the Queen called out to her.

She gasped, as she opened her frightened eyes, seeing her mother at her door.

"Mommy!" she yelled as she stood up from her bed and fled to her mother, hugging her tightly.

"Mommy, I'm scared. The monster will come and get me and Daddy is not here to protect me." She muttered, looking at her mother's warm, loving violet eyes. The Queen sighed and scooped her daughter in her arms. She walked to her bed and laid the frightened child there, taking her under the massive covers. She reached for the fallen teddy bear and gave it to the child.

"My love, do not be scared. Mommy's here now. Do you want me to sing you a lullaby?" she asked, wiping the little one's tears.

"Yes please." She answered innocently.

The Queen giggled as she saw the curiosity in her child's eyes.

'Curious eyes, just like her Father's.' the Queen thought with a smile.

"You know, this lullaby had been sung to me too, when I was in your age. I was also scared on stormy nights like this, but a certain someone was always there." She said and she drew her breath and began to sing.

Little child, be not afraid  
>The rain pounds harsh against the glass<br>Like an unwanted stranger  
>There is no danger<br>I am here tonight

She caressed her child's blonde hair lovingly, as she sat on her bed, next to her and continued to sing. The little girl, hugging her torso while hugging her stuffed animal to her other side, listened to her Mother's gentle voice.

Little child  
>Be not afraid<br>Though thunder explodes  
>And lightning flash<br>Illuminates your tearstained face  
>I am here tonight<p>

On cue, a lightning flashed outside, illuminating their faces and the dark room. The little girl clutched her Mother's torso tighter, frightened, but was reassured that nothing will happen to her, when her Mother hugged her back, tightly.

And someday you'll know  
>That nature is so<br>This same rain that draws you near me  
>Falls on rivers and land<br>And forests and sand  
>Makes the beautiful world that you see<br>In the morning

The Queen's voice echoed inside the room, but not in a haunting way. She caressed her cheeks lovingly and continued her lullaby.

Little child  
>Be not afraid<br>The storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
>And its candlelight beams<br>Still keep pleasant dreams  
>I am here tonight<p>

Little child  
>Be not afraid<br>The wind makes creatures of our trees  
>And the branches to hands<br>They're not real, understand  
>And I am here tonight<p>

And someday you'll know  
>That nature is so<br>This same rain that draws you near me  
>Falls on rivers and land<br>And forest and sand  
>Makes the beautiful world that you see<br>In the morning

She was supposed to end the song, but she thought, maybe she can add a little twist to the song, coming from a memory that she had cherished for so long.

For you know, once even I  
>Was a little child<br>And I was afraid  
>But a gentle someone always came<br>To dry all my tears  
>Trade sweet sleep the fears<br>And to give a kiss goodnight

She sang, as she laid the little girl's head to her pillow, noticing that she looks a little sleepy. With a yawn from the little girl, she forced her droopy eyes to stay awake, to finish hearing her Mother's singing. The Queen smiled while singing, remembering the times when someone she love the most would come to her room and sing this lullaby for her, wiping her tears and hugging her tight.

Well, now I am grown  
>And these years have shown<br>Rain's a part of how life goes  
>But it's dark and it's late<br>So I'll hold you and wait  
>'til your frightened eyes do close<p>

She didn't notice that a man had entered the room. Watching the scene from the doorway, he made his way to the bed and draped an arm on the Queen shoulder, causing the Queen to a little shock but calmed, for she recognized the warmth of this stranger. The man then sang along with her.

And I hope that you'll know  
>That nature is so<br>This same rain that draws you near me  
>Falls on rivers and land<br>And forests and sand  
>Makes the beautiful world that you see<br>In the morning

Everything's fine in the morning  
>The rain will be gone in the morning<br>But I'll still be here in the morning

Ending the song, the little child had finally closed her tired eyes, with a smile on her face. The queen smile and kissed the child's cheek and stood up from the bed. Facing the stranger, she smiled at him.

"You almost gave a heart attacked Link." she whispered, as she smile to her husband.

"I'm so sorry about that Zelda. I came home earlier and came straight to our room, but your not there. I thought you're here, because it's storming outside. I had an idea that our little one inherited a certain trait from you." He replied as he hugged his wife, nuzzling his nose to hers.

"Well, you got that right. Come now, my love, let's go to our room." She said, as she untangled herself away from and headed to their bedroom. Her husband followed her.

* * *

><p>The next day, the sun shined so brightly, the storm has passed, leaving Hyrule beautiful with its morning dew. The little child made her way to an old Sheikah warrior, whom had protected her mother, when she was a young princess herself, and became her nursemaid and protector. Upon seeing the white haired warrior, she sprinted and hugged her, surprising the Sheikah.<p>

"Aunty Impa! Thank you!" she said, grinning.

"Oh? And what did I do, little one?" Impa asked, as she raised an eyebrow, but still, smiling at the young girl.

"You always sang a lullaby to Mommy when she's scared on stormy nights, right? You're always there when Mommy is afraid. She sang it to me last night and for that, I thank you!" she replied cheerfully, giving her one last tight hug, before running off towards the garden, with a smile on her lips. Maids on the hallway smiled happily as they saw the little girl happy.

Impa, smiled as she resumed walking towards the throne room, were the King and Queen waited.

"I merely sang that lullaby to Zelda when she can't sleep at night. I have an idea on who is that someone, singing to her when she's scared." She said to herself, smiling. She was certain, that a young boy, dressed in a forest green tunic, was always sneaking to the young princess' room on stormy nights, to sing her a lullaby.

-END-

* * *

><p><strong>Yay~! XD<strong>

**So, yeah, this really isn't my best, but I'll try to improve~! XD**

**Anyway, reviews, comments and suggestions are appreciated~**

**-yuriko30**


End file.
